The planar emission-type electroluminescent device (hereinafter sometimes referred to as an “EL device”) includes, for example, a dispersion-type inorganic EL device where a fluorescent particle is dispersed in a binder having a high dielectric constant (for example, Patent Document 1), a thin film-type inorganic EL device where a dielectric layer having a high dielectric constant and a thin-film light-emitting layer are stacked, and an organic EL device having a structure where an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer and a light-emitting layer each comprising an organic material are stacked.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-339924    Patent Document 2: JP-A-58-112299    Patent Document 3: JP-A-62-116359    Non-Patent Document 1: Keikotai Handbook (Phosphor Handbook), Edition II, Chapter 2, compiled by Keikotai Dogakukai, Ohm-Sha    Non-Patent Document 2: Toshio Inoguchi, Electro-luminescent Display, Sangyo Tosho    Non-Patent Document 3: Seizo Miyata (compiler), Yuki EL Soshi to Sono Kogyoka Saizensen (Organic EL Device and Front Line of Its Industrialization), NTS